


You are What my Dreams are Made of

by OceannanotOceania



Category: RWBY
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, nonhunters!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceannanotOceania/pseuds/OceannanotOceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sun Wukong is the nerd who's afraid of confessing to the handsome man he always sees in the hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are What my Dreams are Made of

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is essentially me wanting to fuck around with writing from a second-person POV again. Hopefully it sounds good. :'D No but, this is based off of [chickenram](http://chickenram.tumblr.com/)'s nonhunters!au, found [here](http://chickenram.tumblr.com/tagged/nonhunters!AU).

You gnaw nervously at your lower lip, glancing back over to Scarlet.

“Dude, I don’t know if I can do this.”

Scarlet groans. “Well if you don’t, I’ll push you up those stairs faster than you can think of even saying ‘But Scarlet’.”

Your eyes flicker down to the note in your hand.

“So, what,” Scarlet says. “You said that guy heads down here in a little under five minutes?”

You nod. “Y-yeah, I think he has the lunch after ours.”

“I’d imagine so.” Scarlet pulls out their phone, flashing a small frown. “Look dude, Sage wants to meet up with me in a few, you okay with me leaving you alone?”

“I think so.”

Scarlet raises an eyebrow. “And you’re actually gonna give him the note?”

You quickly nod your head. Scarlet sighs.

“I’m gonna head out then.” Scarlet claps a hand on your back, making you wince slightly. “I’ll see you in fourth period.”

“Yeah, see ya.”

Scarlet flashes a small smile, pulling out their phone before they leave.

You let out a long breath, eyes flickering up to the clock above the stairwell. Your face falls. A minute until the bell? _Already?_ Your tail curls inward as you reach a shaking hand up to push up your glasses. Not even a second later the bell rings, the artificial noise grating against your ears. The hallway becomes an ocean of students. You move closer to the banister, trying to avoid obstructing the ebb and flow of babbling students. The conversations you hear become white noise, each one blending into the other. You even out your breathing, trying to calm yourself enough to actually focus on finding-

There. Like a fish whose scales glitter in a clear stream, you see him. His goggles are wrapped around his neck, a change from their typical resting place atop his bright blue hair. He has a messenger bag slung across his right shoulder, his hands gripping tightly at the strap. You barely even notice how the sight of him makes your anxiety fade, if only for the briefest of moments.

You’re pulled out of your daze when someone elbows you, a scowl on their face as a curse falls out of their mouth. You mumble a half-hearted apology, quickly looking around he hall as you realize that you’d lost sight of him. You let out a sigh of relief when you catch his shock of hair in the sea of students. And then, like a salmon swimming upstream in the winter, you move through the river of students.

You’re practically spit out of the mass, slamming against someone. You back away slightly, an apology on your lips-

Oh.

“Sorry, uh, I didn’t see you there.”

It’s him. _Him_ him. In the flesh. You gulp, immediately forgetting exactly what you needed to say.

“Uh-”

“You didn’t lose anything, did you?” The man brings up a hand to scratch the back of his neck.

You quickly shake your head.

“Oh. Good.” His eyes flicker toward the hallway that leads to the cafeteria. “Er, sorry, but I need to head to lunch-”

Your eyes widen, and you quickly thrust out your hands, grip tight on the note. The man raises an eyebrow.

“I-It’s for you.” You manage to say.

The man’s eyes flicker down to the note. His mouth is hanging open slightly, and he pauses before he reaches out a hand. Your grip loosens just enough that he can grab the note from you.

“Have a nice day.” You stutter, turning to head back to class.

“W-wait.” The man replies. “What’s your name?”

“Sun.” You pause. “Sun Wukong.”

“Well then, Sun,” He says. “I’m Neptune Vasilias.”

You quickly nod, biting at your lip before you move to head upstairs. You practically sprint to your class, realizing that, yup, you have about a minute until the bell. Luckily, you end up in class a second before the bell, not even cutting off a speech your teacher could have been in the middle of.

As you head to your seat, your teacher launching into a lecture that centers more around his own adventures rather than any sort of relevant curriculum, your eyes widen as you realize: you know his name. You lean back in your seat, eyes flickering up to the chalkboard. You smile, the blush on your face deepening.

You know his name.

~

“You hear back from him at all?” Scarlet asks.

“No.” You lean back on your bed, shifting your phone slightly.

“No calls? Not even a text?”

“Oh.” your face falls. “I didn’t write my number.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope.”

Scarlet groans. “You have got to be- ugh. So, what exactly did you put on that note?”

“I-I said that I thought he was kind of cute, and I wanted to go out with him sometime.”

“You didn’t even give him a date or time?”

“N-no.”

“So basically you ignored every single piece of advice I gave you?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

You can picture Scarlet rolling their eyes. “Wait, didn’t you say you hadn’t heard from him at all?”

“Yeah.”

“So you haven’t seen _him_ either?”

You nod. “Yeah, uh, I don’t really like using that hallway anymore, it’s too crowded.”

“For fuck’s sake-” Scarlet cuts themself off. “So what, you’re essentially avoiding him?”

“I guess so.”

“Well Sun, that’s not exactly going to get you a date with the dreamy Neptune Vasilias.”

You frown. “I know that.”

“I’d argue otherwise.” Scarlet sighs.”Look, go back to the hallway tomorrow, just this once, okay? It doesn’t matter if you only give him your number or set up a date or whatever. Just go, okay?”

You nod. “Yeah, I will.”

“Thank Dust.” Scarlet pauses. “Oh shit that was Sage. I’ll talk to you later, alright?”

“Yeah, see ya.”

Scarlet hangs up. You let your hand slowly fall, sighing as you lay back in bed. Your eyes flicker up to the ceiling. Tomorrow'll be interesting.

~

You let out a long breath, grip tight on the railing. Scarlet had abandoned you once again, whisked away by the oh-so-handsome Sage Dartmouth. Your eyes flicker up to the clock. Neptune should be out soon-

The bell rings. Yup. You press closer to the banister, biting your lip as you watch students fill the hallways, flowing down the stairwell. It takes a few seconds, but you spot Neptune on the opposite side of the stairwell. You sigh, bracing yourself before you swim through the sea of students.

You're more careful this time when you get close to Neptune, moving just fast enough to cross the hallway, but while also avoiding bumping into the man.

"Neptune?"

Neptune turns towards you, and you swear that his face is so much brighter now.

"Oh, hey, Sun right?"

You nod. "I'm sorry about how I had acted last time we talked."

Neptune shrugs. "It's no biggie." He pauses, his eyes flickering away from you. "So, I-I read your note."

You feel your stomach drop.

"And, I'm flattered by your offer but," he bites his lip. "I can't go on a date if I don't even know you."

You nod, your eyes looking everywhere but him. "Yeah, that makes..."

"S-sorry for bothering you then." You add.

You look up at the clock above the stairwell, eyes widening when you notice the time. You glance over to Neptune, barely registering the strained expression on the man's face, and start to run up the stairs.

You don’t even notice Neptune calling after you.

\---

“Mr. Wukong.” Mr. Port says. You jolt slightly, looking up at the teacher. “I expected a lot better from you, mister.”

Mr. Port walks away, leaving you to stare down at the paper on your desk. Your face falls. A  C-plus? A _C-plus_? You haven’t made a grade like that since that bullshit advanced math class. You flip through the research paper, cringing with each scribbled note of feedback that you see.

“Well then, class,” Mr. Port says. “Many of you have disappointed me.” His gaze rests on you for the briefest of seconds. “The prompt I gave you was fairly simple, and on top of that you’ve had over three weeks to work on this paper. I know that it’s a bit lengthier than what you’re used to, but I expected to see the same hard work out of you as I always see. I hope that you’ll improve with this next paper. Otherwise, I’m concerned for many of your standings in the school.”

An aura of anxiety fills the room at the words. You sink into your seat, flipping the paper face down so that you don’t see any more of your teacher’s red annotations.

“Now, back to what we started to speak about last class...”

You sigh. While you’d hate to admit it, you know exactly why you bombed that paper: since that horrible encounter a few weeks ago, you haven’t been able to focus on school. All too often, your mind wanders to how much you messed up, to analyzing that time again and again as you try to find exactly where you screwed up.

Your eyes flicker up to the blackboard. Well, there’s only one thing you can do now: try to talk to Neptune.

\---

It doesn’t take long for you to see Neptune in the sea of students. You swiftly navigate through the mass, only taking about a minute to reach the man.

“N-Neptune.”

Neptune looks over to you, his eyes widening. “Oh, Sun.”

“Yeah.”

“I-I haven’t seen you at all recently.”

“Y-Yeah, I know.”

You remain silent, the white noise starting to take over again.

“I’m sorry-”

Both you and Neptune’s eyes widen as you realize that you’d said the exact same thing.

“Er, you speak first.” Neptune says.

“N-No, you.”

Neptune bites at his lip. “Look, I’m sorry. I realize that I had come off as really harsh the last time we’d spoken-”

“No, it’s fine, I was just being stupid-” You close your mouth when you notice the look on Neptune’s face.

“What I wanted to say is,” Neptune licks his lips. “Do you wanna meet up in a few days?”

Your eyes widen.

“Th-There’s this awesome park a couple of miles from our school,” Neptune says. “It overlooks this really beautiful pond and, well...”

“I-” You start. “Y-Yeah. Yeah, that’d be, that’d be really nice.”

Neptune’s face light up. The only thought on your mind is how beautiful his smile is.

“So, should we exchange numbers? Just so that we can confirm a time and stuff.”

A blush comes onto your face. “Yeah. Yeah, uh hold on.” You fumble in your bag, eventually pulling out your Scroll. You hold it out to Neptune. “Just put your number in there, I can text you real quick so you have mine.”

Neptune takes the Scroll from you, his fingers brushing against yours. Your eyes flicker away from Neptune, gaze coming to rest on your shoes.

“Uh, here.” Neptune says.

You shake your head, taking your Scroll back. “So, uh, see you in a few days?”

Neptune nods. The bell rings, and a scowl comes onto your face.

“Well shit.” You mumble.

Neptune lets out a small chuckle, a frown coming onto your face. “I’ll see you later, Sun.”

You nod. “Y-Yeah.”

You run up the stairs, panting when you reach your classroom. Mr. Port’s gaze turns to you as you walk into the classroom, a frown on his face. You look everywhere but at him as you go to sit at your seat.

When Mr. Port looks away, you pull out your Scroll, quickly composing a text to send to Neptune. Your Scroll vibrates, and you can’t help a smile when you see the small response that Neptune gives you.

\---

You turn on your Scroll, staring down at the time. He should be here by now. Why isn’t he here? You let out a long sigh. Maybe he got distracted by something. He can’t have decided to just ditch you, could he?

But then again, what if he did? You quickly shake your head. No, no, thoughts like that won’t help the situation at all. You tap your foot on the gravel, the rocks crunching underneath your feet. Your body stiffens when you hear the gravel crackle, loud panting approaching you. You turn towards the noise, an eyebrow raised-

Oh.

“S-Sorry I’m late.” Neptune is panting as he leans over, placing his hands on his knees, crunching the parcel in his hands. “I-I had to grab something.”

Neptune lets out a long breath, straightening back up before he gives you the parcel. You turn it in your hand, eyes widening when you notice the singular sunflower.

“Sorry, it’s probably kind of cheesy.” Neptune brings up a hand to scratch at the back of his head. “But, I don’t know, I couldn’t resist it, I guess.”

You smile, a blush on your face. “I love it.”

Neptune smiles, the soft expression so fitting on his face. “I’m glad.”

Your eyes flicker down to the flower, your grip tightening and loosening on the small flower.

“So,” Neptune says. “Shall we go to the best part of the park?”

You shake your head, looking up from the flower. “Yeah, sure.”

Neptune chuckles, waving a hand. “Then come along, Sun.”

You can’t help a small giggle, and start to follow the man. You look at your surroundings, unable to help notice how green everything is. The path you’re walking on is bordered by tens of trees, each one varying shades of dark and light green. The sky above is a dark, fading blue tinted with the oranges and yellows of a sun just beginning to set.

Neptune looks up towards the sky, a grin on his face. “This is why I love this place.” He looks over to you, that same enthralled look on his face. “It gets even better at the pond.”

“R-really?” You say.

Neptune nods. “Yeah.”

You bite at your lip, looking away from Neptune. You wonder what it’d take to always see that look on Neptune’s face.

Neptune tugs at your sleeve, pointing towards the end of the path, where you can see a peek of water. “There it is.”

A smile comes onto your face.

Neptune briefly stops walking. You raise an eyebrow, stopping just a few paces ahead of Neptune.

“This, this is gonna sound cheesy, but close your eyes.” Neptune licks at his lip. “I-I’ll make sure that you won’t trip or something, but can you do that for me?”

You can’t help wondering exactly what that “help” implies.

“Y-Yeah, I,” You cut yourself off, letting out a small breath before you close your eyes.

You feel heat radiating somewhere close to you, the skin along your arms raising goosebumps.

“You can start walking.” Neptune says, some tone between nervousness and hesitation in his voice.

You nod, tentatively starting to walk. It feels like an eternity to get where you need to go, and the whole time you feel that phantom sensation along your arms, making you bite at your lip as you try to hold back the flush on your face.

“Open your eyes.” You hear Neptune speak close to your left ear, making your body stiffen slightly.

You let out a breath before you open your eyes. Your mouth falls open. It’s- You blink a few  times, unable to think of the word that could describe exactly how you feel.

The pond is surprisingly clear, the water a dark blue with a few hints of gray scattered throughout the pond. The pond is bordered by a row of trees behind it, each one reaching up tall, its branches large and filled with bright green leaves. Though, frankly, the best part is the sun. The pond is located at a perfect angle that you can clearly see the sun set, filling the grayish blue sky with a spectrum of yellows, oranges, and the occasional spattering of pink.

You look over to Neptune, a large grin on your face. The blush on your face deepens when you see Neptune staring at you, affection apparent in his expression.

“Thanks for taking me here.” You say, your grip on the flower tightening.

“Yeah, it’s nothing big.” Neptune pauses, his eyes flickering over to the setting sun, focusing on how the sun draws out the tree’s shadows over the pond. “I’m sorry, by the way.” You look over to Neptune. “I really was kinda harsh the last time I talked to you.”

“I, no, you really weren’t,” You reply. “In all honesty, that note had kind of been a shot in the dark, I, I didn’t realize anything could come out of it.”

Neptune chuckles, licking at his lips. “Well, something came out of it, that’s for sure.”

“Yeah.”

Neptune looks back over to you, some sort of intensity in his expression. Hesitantly, he walks a few steps closer to you. You look down towards the ground, biting at your lip when you realize how close the man is getting to you.

“I know that we’ve barely even spoken, so I shouldn’t be able to say anything like this, but,” Neptune reaches up a hand, scratching at the back of his head. “I really like you, Sun.”

Your eyes widen.

“And, I,” Neptune bites at his lip, his hand falling. “I don’t know why, but, I really want to kiss you.”

Somehow, your eyes widen even more, your face turning bright red.

“And, uh,” Neptune says hesitantly. “Can I?”

Your thoughts come to a complete stop. Finally, one thought comes to mind, something that’s simply a question: _Does he really want to kiss me?_

“I,” Somehow, you’re able to make a mess of the one syllable word. You shake your head. Neptune’s face falls. “No, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Your hands clench and unclench around the sunflower. “I’d like that. A lot.”

Neptune’s face lights up, his mouth falling open slightly. He moves forward a couple more steps, leaving just enough room for you to still be able to hold the flower to your chest. Neptune clenches and unclenches one of his hands, bringing it up to lightly hold your cheek. His eyes flicker down to your lips. You let out a breath as he does the same. Your eyes close just as he starts to move forward.

His lips are so soft. Your brain ends up fixating on that one fact. You feel like you shouldn’t be so surprised; Neptune’s figure in and of itself is slim, as smooth as those fishes with shining scales you’d see in a pond. So, naturally, his lips should be the same.

You’re not too sure how long the pair of you stay like that, with your eyes squeezed shut as Neptune presses his lips to yours, the kiss you’re sharing so much better than any fantasy you could conjure up. When Neptune finally parts lips with you, you keep your eyes closed for a moment longer, those sensations you’ve just experienced continuing to be the one thing on your mind. Once you’re finally able to open your eyes, you feel a void in your gut; you feel as if some major part of you has been ripped from your being.

“That was,” Neptune pauses. “It was...”

“Good.” You mumble. “Well, actually, great. Er, no-”

Neptune chuckles. “I get it.”

Neptune still has his hand on his cheek, the man pausing before he strokes your cheek. You can’t help leaning into the touch, a smile coming onto your face.

“Th-Thank you, by the way.” You say. “It’s, it’s-”

“Magical.” Neptune cuts in. “It’s magical here.”

“Yeah,” You reply. “It really is.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://oceannanotoceania.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop me a prompt or two! :3


End file.
